No sé
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Miro impaciente los gesto que él realizaba, lo odiaba, odiaba su manera tan petulante de hablar, la manera tan arrogante y aristócrata de su caminar, desvió su fugas vista al tiempo que él se giraba, temía ser descubierta se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, lo aprisiono entre sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, paso la lengua retirando el hilo de sangre.


**"No se"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo Único.

…

….

Miro impaciente los gesto que él realizaba, lo odiaba, odiaba su manera tan petulante de hablar, la manera tan arrogante y aristócrata de su caminar, desvió su fugas vista al tiempo que él se giraba, temía ser descubierta se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, lo aprisiono entre sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, paso la lengua retirando el hilo de sangre que salió de su labio se puso en pie y levanto su cara, justo en el instante que él realizaba el mismo movimiento.

Odia en él, el perfeccionismo que derrochaba, odiaba su tés blanquecina, el orgullo que hacia prevalecer su apellido, odiaba absolutamente todo de él. Pero sobre todo odiaba la manera en que se comportaba con Parkinson, por que a ella nunca la trataría así.

Camino distraída hasta la puerta del gran comedor, se asombro al sentir una mano en su antebrazo, la giro bruscamente hacia él y la obligo a verle a los ojos

── ¿Qué crees que hacías? ── pregunto impaciente, Hermione no pudo mantenerle la mirada

── ¿Hacer de que? ── contrarresto ella tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo

── ¿Qué hacías mirándome, Granger? ¿O crees que soy idiota para no darme cuenta? ── Ella rio ante las preguntas del rubio ── ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ── cuestiono con indignación

── No seas tan ridículo Malfoy, no te creas tan importante, al menos para mí no lo eres ── Mintió, si lo hizo como siembre lo hacia cuando mantenía una estúpida conversación con su novio o cuando besaba esos labios que no lo apetecían en lo absoluto, él la soltó con rudeza dirigiéndole la ultima mirada de odio que lastimaba su ser.

…

_Vacaciones navideñas:_

── _¡Hermione! ── llamo Harry Potter a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor _

── _Dime ── _

── _Dumbledore, necesita hablar contigo ── informo el azabache, ella asintió un poco confundida dejo el libro a un lado y se encamino hacia el despecha del director, al estar frente la gárgola de seguridad miro hacia un lado y pudo observar que hacia ella se dirigía Draco Malfoy, el mismo y arrogante Draco Malfoy _

── _Sangre Sucia ── objeto él como saludo _

── _Huron ── respondió ella de igual forma, él la miro rudamente para luego sonreírle sutilmente de lado, ambos dijeron la contraseña y subieron al despacho _

── _Jóvenes ── saludo el viejo director ── Estamos esperando por ustedes ── Draco y Hermione observaron encontrándose con el profesor de pociones, Severus Spane_

── _Granger, Draco ── saludo el grasiento con palabras agrias y lentas como siempre lo hacia _

── _Profesor ── respondieron ambos jóvenes _

── _Tomen asiento por favor ── indico el viejo _

── _¿Qué es lo que desea? ── pregunto la castaña con cordialidad _

── _El señor Malfoy ── dijo dirigiéndose al rubio ── Es un nuevo miembro de la orden del fénix ── informo el director, Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca ante lo dicho _

── _Ciérrala que hay moscas ── bromeo el rubio y ella frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia _

── _¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ── interrogo la castaña _

── _Vera señorita Granger, para estas fechas el ministerio tendrá orden de aprensión contra Lucios Malfoy ── Draco se tenso de inmediato ── Necesitamos que usted como una de las integrantes del ejercito de Dumbledore le presente protección ── _

── _¡Se cuidarme solo, no necesito niñeras! ── refuto el rubio con molestia _

── _Eso no se puede negar ── concordó Dumbledore ── Pero no podemos arriesgarnos señor Malfoy, usted entenderá que para mí es de suma importancia que usted este sano y salvo ── _

── _¿Y hay es que entro yo?, supongo ── _

── _Así es Señorita Granger, solo las vacaciones de navidad necesitamos que él se encuentre fuera de Londres Mágico ── _

── _¡Me rehusó! ── interpuso el rubio _

── _Yo de igual manera ── objeto por primera vez el grasiento ── Se lo advertid profesor, esto es una completa locura ── _

── _No lo es Severus, es mi decisión y es por el bien del joven Malfoy, ya esta decidido así que señor Malfoy, señorita Granger arreglen sus cosas partirán hoy por la noche a Londres Muggle. _

…_.._

Miro el atardecer a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo, Draco Malfoy, se había vuelto su mayor pesadilla luego de aquellas vacaciones, pasó de ser la carcelera a la prisionera de sus propios sentimientos, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

── _Te amo _── susurro, lo ama tanto como lo odia, según los grandes filósofos de la época el odio y el amor son los sentimientos más puros, ¡Que maravilla!. Ella poseía ambos así a la misma persona.

…

_Hermione miro impaciente su reloj de mano, eran las seis de la tarde y del rubio engreído ni el rastro se le había visto, dirigió su vista a la chimenea del profesor y luego lo miro a él _

── _Tranquilícese señorita Granger, llegara pronto lo se ── ella sonrió ante las palabras del viejo y tal como él lo había dicho Malfoy, hizo acto de presencia _

── _¿No pretenderás irte así? ── cuestiono Hermione, al ver al joven usar su vestimenta clásicas de túnicas _

── _Es mi ropa Granger, es lo que usare ── _

── _Pues llamaras la atención de todos los muggles, y yo no daré explicaciones a mis padres de porque mi amigo viste como los de la edad media ── exhorto la joven, Dumbledore, rio por la bajo Malfoy, arrugo el entrecejo_

── _Es cierto señor Malfoy ── estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore ── He de imaginarme que toda su vestimenta es así ── Draco no respondió ── Por eso me he tomado la molestia de pedirle a su madre un poco de dinero ── le entrego al joven una billetera _

── _¿Qué es esto? ── cuestiono él _

── _Dinero Muggle ── respondió el anciano _

── _Date vuelta ── pidió Hermione, él la miro con enfado ── Arreglare tu ropa Malfoy, no seas terco ── él accedió a regañadientes, Hermione susurro un encantamiento y en ves de túnica y saco una camisa fina de algodón gris arropo el torso del rubio, no fue necesario hacer nada mas, su pantalón negro jugaba perfecto con el color de la camisa ── De nada ── dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice_

── _Pues bien, aparecerán el la chimenea del ministerio de hay usted sabe el camino señorita Granger ── Hermione asintió, Draco camino hacia la chimenea tomando los polvos flus y desapareció de inmediato ── Es mejor que lo siga ── aconsejo Dumbledore._

…_.._

── ¡Rubio, engreído, insolente! ── exclamo Hermione ── Tuviste el atrevimiento de enamórame ── se dejo caer al suelo, se había vuelto novia de Ron Weasley con el único fin de olvidarlo y solo había conseguido enterrarlo en su corazón, como yerba mala de esas que por mas que cortes siempre decoran el césped

…_._

── _¡Malfoy! ── grito una ves apareció en el ministerio _

──_Cálmate ¿si? ── pidió apareciendo a su lado ── No me he dado a la fuga, aunque ganas no me faltan ── confeso, ella sonrió ante la oración del chico _

── _Sígueme ── pidió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras ── Mi madre nos esperara a dos cuadras de aquí ── _

── _Ajam ── contesto el rubio, subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta la cabina de teléfono, abrieron la puerta cuidándose de que nadie viera que dos jóvenes salían debajo de una cabina telefónica, se guiaron las dos cuadras que ella nombro y tal como lo había indicado una mujer de unos treinta años de cabello castaño y ojos negros los esperaba _

── _Hermione ── la mujer sonrió al reconocer a su hija, la abrazo fuertemente, Draco se sintió incomodo _

── _Buenas noches ── saludo educadamente _

── _Buenas noches jovencito ── saludo la mujer con carisma ── Caminemos hasta el auto y así me explicas por que viajaron de noche y no esperaron hasta maña… ── la mujer se interrumpió ── ¿Y tu equipaje querido? ── interrogo _

── _Nos robaron ── se adelanto Hermione, su madre tapo su boca horrorizada ── Bueno a él ── _

── _¿No te paso nada cariño? ── pregunto examinando a él rubio ── No, estas enterito mi cielo ── reconoció apretando las mejillas del chico, Draco miro a la mujer con los ojos abiertos y Hermione rio sutilmente ── Mañana acompañaras al joven a comprar ropa ── le indico a Hermione la cual asintió, caminaron hasta el auto y este los llevo hasta un calmado vecindario, se detuvo en una casa de dos plantas hogareña ── Bueno joven esta es mi casa ── sonrió Jane bajando del auto. _

── _¿Tu madre suele ser muy.. empalagosa? ── pregunto el rubio a la castaña, Hermione negó_

── _No, solo lo era con Harry, y bueno tú al parecer le caíste muy bien, tan bien fíjate que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar tú nombre ── reconoció la castaña _

── _Espero que ha Potter, le halla pellizcado las mejillas ── _

── _No, eso si lo hizo solo contigo ── razona Hermione un poco pensativa ── Ven sígueme ── pidió adentrándose a la casa, Draco inspecciono todo con la mirada la casa era pequeña, decorada con colores pasteles y fotografías familiares ── Mama ¿Y papa? ── pregunto la castaña una ves se encontró en la sala de estar_

── _Esta en una conferencia odontológica en Francia ── respondió la mujer saliendo de la cocina ── Vuelve en tres días, ¿Tienen hambre? ── _

── _No ── respondieron ambos _

── _Bien, Hermione muéstrale la habitación a.. a.. ¿Cómo es tu nombre cariño? ── _

── _Draco ── dijo ── Draco Malfoy ── la señora sonrió maravillada _

── _Que lindo.. y extraño nombre tienes, poco común Dragón ── _

── _Es Draco ── corrigió él _

── _Para mí será Dragón ── acentuó la mujer retirándose a la cocina_

── _Sera mejor que te muestre donde dormirás ── sugirió Hermione, él acepto sin reclamar cosa alguna_

…

Camino pesadamente hasta su sala, con ella jugaba a la perfección eso que decían "Que todo lo que brilla no es oro, ni todo lo que dice llamarse amor lo es", limpio su rostro con ambas manos furiosa consigo mismo, él había jugado con ella, en cambio la hizo creer en su corazón en él, tonterías puras tonterías

…

── _¡Malfoy! ── grito por tercera ves consecutiva ── ¡Puedes darte prisa llevo una hora esperando por ti! ──_

── _Cálmate querida, te arrugaras rápido ── recrimino Jane con una sutil sonrisa, Hermione bufo ── Espero que la ropa que dejo tu primo le halla servido ── _

── _Yo igual ── concordó Hermione dejándose caer en el sofá_

── _Estoy listo ── informo el rubio bajando las escaleras con jean negro un poco ajustado, cosa demasiado raro en él, con una camiseta blanca como la anterior, Jane sonrió al ver el rostro de su hija, se acerco a ella una ves la chica estuvo de pie _

── _Te gusta ── susurro Jane en complicidad, Hermione parpadeo varias veces ante lo dicho arreglo su camisa y paso las manos por su shorts ── Te ves divino cariño ── alago Jane _

── _Gracias ── dijo el rubio un poco apenado ── ¿Nos vamos? ── pregunto a Hermione, ella asintió abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la casa con él._

…

── _¿A dónde vamos? ── cuestiono el rubio luego de unas cuadras _

── _A un centro comercial ── respondió ella sin mirarlo a la cara _

── _Granger y tú pretendes que yo sepa ¡que diablos es eso! ── exclamo él _

── _Es como el castillo, solo que un poco mas pequeño con diferentes tiendas donde puedes comprar desde zapatos, trajes, pantalones, perfumes etc.. Entre un sinfín de cosas ── informo ella _

── _¡Hermione! ── escucharon a lo lejos ambos detuvieron sus pasos, ella giro su vista aun lado y reconoció a un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos _

── _Hay no ── se angustio ella girándose hacia Malfoy ── Tú eres un compañero de internado, un poco odioso de gustos refinados ── hablo rápidamente, Draco enarco una ceja en diversión _

── _Le temes a esa manada de idiotas ── sonrió perspicaz ── Si que eres rara, Granger ── _

── _¡Hermione! ── se abalanzo encima de ella una pelirroja un poco más baja y delgada que la castaña _

── _Kate ── saludo ella recibiéndola en un abrazo ── Muchachos ── generalizo el saludo a los presentes_

── _¿Pensé que volverías la otra semana? ── intervino un joven castaño acercándose a ella ── No sabes cuanto te extraña osita ── expreso tomando las manos de la castaña, Draco tapo su boca con las manos para evitar reír_

── _¿Y él, es? ── interrogo Kate _

── _¡Ah! él es .. ── _

── _Draco Malfoy ── se presento él mismo, Kate sonrió estirándole la mano la cual él estrecho como caballeroso, pudo observar el reproche del sangre sucia que había "alagado" a Granger ── El novio de Gr…Hermione ── sonrió sutilmente de lado, Marcos soltó inmediatamente las manos de Hermione_

── _¿Tu novio de Granger? ── cuestiono un rubia risueña ── ¿De donde eres? ── _

── _No soporto el sarcasmo ── informo Draco con petulancia ── Para no ser grosero y responder su segunda pregunta, soy de Rusia ── sonrió de lado ── Y si me permiten necesito ir al centro comercial ── tomo la mano de Hermione entre la suya arrastrándola prácticamente del punto de reunión._

…

Él hacia las cosas sin consultar, toma decisiones solas y jugaba al perfeccionismo siendo tan imperfecto en su interior, no hay amores sin lágrimas, no hay errores sin perdón y no hay fotografías sin recuerdos.

Le paso seguro a la puerta de la habitación camino hasta su cama, se arrodillo al lado de la cómoda y abrió el cabete, sonrió con amargura cuando tuvo la foto en sus manos, Draco y ella en ese centro comercial, recordó haberle reclamado por lo ocurrido con sus amigos y él simplemente la ignoro

…_.._

── _Muy ostentoso ── opino Hermione al verlo salir con un traje de etiqueta ── Malfoy, somos jóvenes, no niños jugando a ser viejos ── Muchas de las presentes bufaron en desacuerdo a la opinión de la castaña, con el traje gris claro Draco lucia como un verdadero príncipe. _

── _Es lo que me gusta y será lo que llevare ── _

── _¿Sabes cuanto cuesta eso? ── _

── _Tengo el dinero suficiente, hasta para pagar por tu sonrisa, aunque creo que es no costara mucho ── Hermione apretó los labios y cerro los puños en disgusto saliendo de la tienda ── ¡Granger! ── la llamo siguiéndola hasta el punto donde la ralla de seguridad se lo permitió, arrugo el entrecejo ante el disgusto que la maquina le había causado ── saquen cinco como este en diferentes colores, me los llevare ¡ah! Y si tienen algo de línea juvenil también lo llevo ── ordeno sin mas entrado al vestidor para cambiarse, una de las empleadas miro en dirección a su jefe quien solo sonrió ampliamente, ese joven había hecho la compra de una semana completa. _

── _En una de las bolsas hay un obsequio ── informo el dueño, Draco lo miro severo ── Es un vestido para su novia ── completo el señor mostrándole el recibo de cuenta a Malfoy, quien saco la bolsa de dinero y pago incluso de mas, agarro las ocho bolsas de ropa y salió dispuesta a lanzarle un crucio a Granger. _

_La observo en una de las fuentes del centro comercial, con los mismos jóvenes con los cuales se habían encontrado, bajo la escaleras de planta seriamente hasta llegar a ellos, Kate le miro en reprocho y Marcos cerro los puños _

── _Granger ── nombro dejando caer las bolsas, uno de los jóvenes observo la marca de la bolsa y abrió loso ojos en asombro, la tienda "Lundiche" italiana era una de las mas caras del centro comercial, Hermione le dio la cara mirándolo con resentimiento _

── _Bien veo que has terminado podemos irnos ya ── se apresuro ella caminando solo unos pasos, él la detuvo haciéndola retroceder y sin mas, solo como él lo hace, todo repentinamente la abrazo._

── _Perdóname ── susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, aunque sabia muy a la perfección que había herido sus sentimientos, su interior no esta la idea de pedirle perdón, solo que al observa como la pelirroja que le hacia recordar a la pequeña de las comadrejas lo observo le hizo comprender que ellas le había contado algo y él como el supuesto novio no podía quedar mal parado, Hermione se enfureció aun mas, Malfoy solo estaba actuado para su beneficio._

── _No, no te perdonare, porque las palabras no borran la humillación y menos el dolor que mas ocasionado ── su vos se estrangulo porque no le hablaba de ahora, le hablaba de muchos años de insultos, Draco se cruzo de brazos ── ¿Por qué eres así? ── cuestiono con amargura ── Tienes un apellido influyente, si bravo ── aplaudió, se estaba desahogando y haciendo una escena en medio del centro comercial ── Pero eso de que te vale Malfoy, puedes tener todo el dinero que quieras ¿Y que has conseguido? Enemigos solamente, tal ves mi sonrisa no valga mucho ── trago amargamente, Draco solo mantenía su vista fija y severa en ella ── Pero según Dumbledore has cambiado, pero tú actitud deja mucho que desear, solo espero que no sigas lo mismo pasos de tu pa…_

── _¡CALLATE! ── grito harto de la situación, no le importo gritarle en medio de aquellos Muggle, ella había superado su paciencia, camino hacia la salida de aquel sitio marchándose de allí._

…_.._

Rio bajo en desilusión, aun no encontraba las maneras de darle explicación a todo aquello que se desenfreno en su interior cuando ella lo detuvo para pedirle disculpas y un beso rabioso se estampo en sus labios, no había manera, aun no las encuentra.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¡Toc! ¡toc! ¡toc!

El golpeteo en la puerta la obliga a ponerse de pie limpiar sus lagrimas y guarda la foto, caminando hasta la puerta sin mucho animo

── Ron ── nombra en un susurro ronco

── ¿Vamos al patio? ── invita con una sonrisa cómplice a la cual ella responde

── Me siento mal ── responde ── Quizás mañana ── trata de apaciguar las cosas y él, al parecer comprender pues un fugaz beso en puesto en la mejilla de ella, Ronald era tan distinto a él, pero eso era exactamente lo que ella aborrecía de Draco Malfoy, la manera tan petulante de ser.

…..

── _Yo…. Lo siento ── susurro sobre sus labios, una ves él dejo de besarla ── sinceramente lo siento ── _

── _Las palabras no borran la humillación ── repitió él en vos ronca, ella bajo la cara apenada ── Pero te aseguro que tras esto no habrá un felices para siempre, ni como amigos, mucho menos como algo mas ── corto tajante, ella sonrió anchamente ese era el Draco Malfoy, que ella conocía_

…_.._

_Días Después_

_Veinticuatro de diciembre había llegado y con él la tan acostumbrada cena navideña en familia, el señor Granger estrecho lazos con el joven rubio una ves entablaron conversaciones sobre la política e inicial de la iniciación de una empresa, las cosas entre ambos jóvenes fueron totalmente iguales, tal y con él reseño no habría un final feliz después de aquel beso, solo sueños tentadores que abarcaban las mentes de ellos, sus almohadas eran cómplices de sus bajas pasiones y aunque de día solo fueran compañeros-enemigos de noche en su subconsciente rogaban amarse mutuamente. _

── _¿Listos? ── pregunto Jane Granger a todos en general, quienes se encontraban en la sala esperando por la mujer, Draco sonrió, esa mujer era tan distinta ha Hermione, le gustaba llamar la atención y recibir halagos._

── _Esta usted verdaderamente hermosa ── le hizo un cumplido, la señora le sonrió ampliamente _

── _Pareces un bombón cariño ── halago la mujer arreglándole la corbata ── Serás un excelente esposo ── sonrió cómplice mientras observaba a su hija quien ocultaba su mirada ── Bien entremos al coche la familia nos espera ── finalizo la mujer_

…_.._

Él así lo sentencio, entre ellos no habría un final felices, sus nombres jamás escribirán una historia de amor, pero los besos jamás se borrarían, el recuerdo amargo, la sentencia dulce, los abrazos gastos y el olor a esperanza quedaron gravados en el instintos de sus seres.

….

_El sonido del cuchillo al pegar contra el plato, el murmuro fuerte de una amena conversación, no lograban sacarlo de sus pensamientos, se levanto de la mesa pidiendo disculpas y excusándose de sentirse mal, claro que sentía la carta de Dumbledore, que le había llegado por la mañana le anuncio la captura de su padre, se sentó en un banquillo en el porche de aquella casa dejando fluir sus lagrimas, su madre en ese momento tal ves estaría llorando la futura muerte de su esposo y aunque le duela admitirlo él amaba a su padre, como su padre lo amaba a él, de una manera tan singular y extraña, limpio las lagrimas que empañaban su rostro al escuchar ruidos_

── _¿Te encuentras bien? ── interrogo Hermione, con preocupación _

── _Nada que no pueda resolver ── respondió él, ella tomo asiento a su lado _

── _Estoy aquí para ti ── hablo tratando de confortarlo ── para lo que necesites y cuando lo necesites, tienes que ser fuerte, para ella, para tu madre ── no lo resistió mas y se abrazo a ella _

── _No puedo ── continuo ── Trato de hacerme el fuerte, pero yo también me desmorono al saber que mi padre va morir ── _

…_.._

Ella conoció su lado imperfecto y sensible, fue amiga de esas que dan mucho más que palabras de aliento, fue cómplice hasta el momento que no lo resistió más y lo beso, lamentablemente todo inicio tiene su final y tras encuentros fortuitos besos cómplices, salidas amistosas, todo acabo ese cinco de enero cuando partieron nuevamente al colegio, recuerda a la perfección cada detalle cuando la mano de él se enredó en su ante brazo, cuando sus esferas grises se clavaron en sus ojos y cuando sus labios se movieron soltando las palabras que las cuerdas vocales produjeron

"──_Solo tu y yo, lo sabremos ── " _

Se enfureció tras recordarlas salió de la habitación y se dirigió al patio , donde prácticamente todo el alumnado se encontraba

── ¡MALFOY! ── grito para llamar su atención, lo cual logro, no solo la de él, sino la de los presentes incluyendo a su novio

── ¿Qué quieres? ── Siseo con molestia y ella sonrió acercándose hasta él, cerro los ojos por un momento pensando en arrepentirse, pero todo idea desapareció de ella cuando aspiro su arma, se tenso ante su proximidad logro acercarse más él, Draco solamente permaneció inmóvil, no era tonto y sabia a la perfección lo que ella quería, la deseaba tanto, su ultimo beso quedo gravado en su interior

── No se ── respondió tenuemente, él la rodeo en un abrazo y finalmente la beso.

….

Dos años después :

── ¿Azul o blanco para la cuna? ── pregunto Hermione con una barriga de seis meses de embarazo

── Verde ── respondió Draco Malfoy

── ¿DE NUEVO? ──

── Baja la voz mujer ── se quejo él

── Todo su closet es verde Draco, por amor a Morgana ── pidió ella

── Le va a gustar el verde eso puedo asegurártelo ──

── yo opino que lo odiara ── refuto ella, él la sostuvo y rodeo su gran vientre con sus brazos

── Si fue como tú me odiaste a mí, no tengo ningún problema ── ella sonrio mientras se giraba hacia él

── Te amo ── susurro sobre los labios de su esposo.

…

Ese no se, que marco sus vidas en medio de aquel patio, ese no se que logra avivar el vigor de un beso, refuto los ideales de amor, no hay errores sin perdón, no hay amores sin lagrimas y no hay te amo sin pasión.

* * *

**¿Ustedes creen que mis dramas no son inmaduros? **

**Agradecería**** que todo el que leyera este capitulo responda mi pregunta**


End file.
